


Incorrect Assumptions

by gwenwrites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, poe dameron is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenwrites/pseuds/gwenwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pilots tease Poe about his attraction to Finn. It’s starting to get frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrect Assumptions

“You know, I’m pretty sure Kylo Ren dyes his hair.” Jessika said.

“What?” Snap asked.

“I mean,” She leaned in closer to the table and lowered her voice. “Han and Leia are his parents, right? They both have brown hair. I’m not a scientist, but I’m pretty sure two people with brown hair can’t have a kid with black hair.”

Snap chuckled. “Can you imagine him forcing some poor buckethead dye his hair?” The man’s eyes flicked towards Finn for a second, worry obvious in them. When he let out a small laugh, Snap relaxed.

Poe watched this conversation with disinterest. Usually, he’d be in the center of the chatter, guessing where Kylo Ren bought the dye.  
Now, though. The pilot glanced at Finn before staring back down at his plate. Ever since their adventure, since he almost lost Finn before they even got to know each other, Poe’s priorities were different.

Finn took a final sip of bantha milk. “I’m joining the recruits for drills, so I better get going.” He stood and picked up his plate.

“They’re in half an hour, though.” Poe regretted saying it the second he did. The pilots at the table all shared looks and knowing smiles with each other.

“I’m trying to do some extra warm ups to help my back.” He explained. “It still hurts a little, but exercise has been helping.”

Poe tried his best to grin. “No problem. See you later, pal.”

Finn leaned over to place a quick kiss on the pilot’s cheek. “Bye.”

The second he left their view, the pilots burst into conversation. 

“Are you guys dating?” Jess said, her excitement apparent in her voice. Their remarks began to bleed together.

“I knew it.”

“That was adorable!”

“Good thing you two already share quarters.”

Poe shoved his plate away from him and stood up. Teeth clenched, he walked out of the caf and into the afternoon light. He had the urge to punch something, someone.

“Poe, hey!” Snap jogged up behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t really feel like talking right now, pal.”

“Was it because of Finn?”

“Are you kidding me?” He spun around, stopping Snap in his tracks. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What?”

“Imagine you’re an ex-stormtrooper, dropped into the Resistance. Imagine all the shit you would have to relearn. How to treat your peers, how to treat your superior officers, how to show emotion.”

“I’m-”

Poe cut him off. “Finn likes physical contact, everyone does. He sees other people hugging and being close, and he wants that. I don’t know if he has romantic attraction to anyone, and it’s not my business. If he does-” He paused. “If he does, I’m sure it’ll take years of feeling safe to share that with someone. For now though, can you all stop gossipping like teenagers? He doesn’t notice it right now, but he will.”

“We were just joking around, Poe. We didn’t mean to offend you.”

“This isn’t about me, Temmin. Tell the others to shut up about it.”

“I will.”

Poe continued walking away. He clenched and unclenched his hands, anger still simmering under the surface. Part of him knew this wasn’t typical for him, that he should apologize. The squadron always joked around. When they weren’t in their ships, he wasn’t their leader. They were all friends, equals. 

This was different, though. It wasn’t about his pride, it was about Finn’s emotional safety. They’d been joking for months about their closeness, he had to confront them at sometime. It was better that he said it now, before Finn has recognized the more subtle social cue of relentless teasing.

Poe stood in front of his quarters. He pressed his thumb to the scanner to unlock the door. It slid open, and he was hit with cool air. It felt like a drink of cold water, especially compared to the hot atmosphere of D’Qar. 

///

Poe went on a run.

The humid air caused him to gasp for breath, and his usually steady pace was replaced with short bursts of sprinting and jogging.

He followed his usual path. It looped around a small lake, and tall trees provided much needed shade. Halfway around, his muscles began to scream and his lungs felt as if they were on fire.

This is good, He decided. This is what he needed. 

Poe stopped at the edge of the tarmac, hands on his knees. Sweat dripped down his nose, falling to the ground.

He trudged back to his quarters, each step harder than the last. The adrenaline from his argument with Snap had long since run dry.

When he stepped into his quarters, Poe considered simply stripping out of his dirty running clothes and going to sleep. That wasn’t an option, though. Sweat covered his entire body and began to cool, leaving him sticky and disgusting.

///

He massaged shampoo into his scalp, watching as the foam swirled down the drain. Finn had picked out the product the last time they were off world. It was pine scented, with a hint of musky vanilla. The soap seemed so Finn to him. Sharp and wild and sweet all at once.

The pilot shook his head to himself. Maybe he should buy his own, or go back to using the unscented stuff they sold on base. Poe knew he wouldn’t change it, though. If he liked something, it was hard for him to change his mind about it.

He washed the shampoo down the drain and stepped out of the shower.

///

“Finn.” Poe said, tightening the towel around his waist. “You’re back.”

“Oh, yeah! Drills ended early today.” He was laying down on Poe’s bed, a book in hand. “I’ll go in the kitchen while you change.”

He nodded stiffly, waiting until the door slid shut behind his roommate to relax. He scrambled to put on an old t-shirt and shorts.

“You can come in now,”

Finn did, and returned to his spot on Poe’s mattress. He sat down beside him and let out a long sigh.

“Are you okay?” The ex-stormtrooper asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“I’m just-” Poe didn’t know how to respond. Sad? Angry? Annoyed that all of his friends know he’s pining over a man who has more important things to deal with than a stupid crush?

“Poe?”

“Tired, that’s all.” He attempted a smile.

Finn put his book down on his lap. “If that’s not the only thing, we can talk about it. Or you could take a nap?”

“A nap sounds good.” He got up to get under the covers. Finn turned over onto his stomach, beginning to read again.

“Wait, do you want me to move?” He asked.

“Nope. You’re fine there, pal.” 

“Good, I already got comfortable.”

The pilot closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop beating so hard against his ribs.

///

“C’mon, we have to get up,” Finn murmured. “I fell asleep too.”

“Mm.”

“We’ll be late to dinner.”

That woke him up. “I’m not that hungry, you can go ahead.” 

Poe didn’t want to see the rest of the pilots. They rarely argued, and definitely not to that extent. He imagined their conversations in the cafe- awkward, apologetic, and insufferable.

“Poe,” The man sat down on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

He sighed. “It’s- it’ll be fine.”

“You can talk to be about whatever it is. You’re usually not this… anxious.”

“You know me, the hopeless romantic.” Poe knew he should stop, but it felt physically impossible to. “I’m just being oversensitive, ‘cause you’ve got Rey, and I’ve got a bunch of pilots who manage to make me feel like a creep for being-” The words stuck in his throat.

“Being what?”

“Kind of head over heels in love with you.” He felt sick as soon as he said it, as if he was going to vomit. Or cry. Or do both at once.

“You are?”

Poe didn’t look up at him. “I’m not saying you have to be, you don’t owe me anything. You already saved my life, and it’s an honor to just be your friend.”

“You’re… in love? With me?”

“Maybe that was an over dramatization.” It wasn’t.

“I like you. I… love you? I think I do, I’m not sure. I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” Finn was breathless, frantic, his eyes wide and hands waving in the air.

“Woah, buddy.” Poe put a hand on his shoulder. “You have to be sure about this. It’s completely fine if you don’t feel the same way, you know that.”

“No,” Finn was insistent. “I do feel like that. I want to kiss you.”

Poe smiled. “Well, I’m not going to turn down that offer.” He moved a hand up to the nape of Finn’s neck, softly guiding him closer. With nearly no space between them, Poe traced his bottom lip with his thumb.

“You’ve got the prettiest face,” Poe murmured.

“Thank you,” Finn whispered back.

He smiled even wider, forcing down a laugh. He meant it in the best way, but he didn’t want Finn to think he was making fun of him.

Then, he pressed his slightly chapped lips against Finn’s. The other man was frozen for a second before beginning to move slowly against him. His heart slowed in his chest, and his hands felt steady. It felt right.

When he pulled away, Finn stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are you… Was that not what you wanted? If it wasn’t what you thought it’d be, we can just forget about it.”

“No, that was good. I mean, it was amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” Poe said. “That you feel safe, okay?”

“I am safe,” He replied. “With you, I’m safe.”

Poe kissed him again.


End file.
